


Presa

by fann1



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fann1/pseuds/fann1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers de CSI NY 5.20 "Prey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presa

                                              

                                                          **_PRESA_**

 

Resumen del cap:. Spoilersde CSI NY 5x20 PRESA

Descargo de Responsabilidad: no soy Dueño de la serie CSI NY ni de Los Personajes y no soy Dueño de Absolutamente Nada. 

 

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

 

     **Cuenta Jess:**

    Me desperte Por los rayos de sol entraban Que Por La Ventana, El Pecado de abrir los ojos Extendi mi mano al mi Lado Esperando ENCONTRAR mi novio a mi Lado Pero en Vez de El estába Una nota Que decia:

 "Jess, me fui Una cafetería comprar PORQUE SE HABIA Acabado. Te quiere Don"

  Ella no sonreir Evitar Pudo, ESPERO UNOS Minutos Intentando Esperar Que Regrese HACER novio al ver Que no llegaba Sí Volvio a dormir ya Que HACIA dos Días Que No Podia DESCANSAR debido ONU do Trabajo.

**  Cuenta Don: **

 

  Me desperte Con Mis Manos en la cintura de Jess no podia Hermosa Creer lo es Que, la atraje Más HACIA Mí HACER pudiendo oler cabello, era hermosa ...... era perfecta es perfecta. Intento despegarla de El Pecado despertarla y traerle pecado cafetería. Se levanto y vistió informalmente si si dirigió a comprar café al bar Que estába a la vuelta Pero Sí DeMoro Mas De Lo Que pensaba PORQUE HABIA Más Gente de lo normal. Compro dos Vasos Grandes de cafetería y volvio Una novia HACER departamento suponiendo Que Do Ya Se habia despertado DIJO en Voz Fuerte

\- Traje el café levántate Que se nos Hace Tarde-se dirigió a la mesa Parr DEJAR SUS Cosas Hasta Que sintio Unas Manos HACER rodear cintura

Idea-Tengo Una Mejor Que Tomar el café-Don sonrió ante la propuesta dándose la vuelta depositando ONU suave beso en sus Información Información Información Información labios el beso iba Terminar Pero Jess lo siguio besando MIENTRAS SUS Lenguas jugaban Entre Si, lo FUE empujando Hasta Terminar apoyándose en la Pared - Se Va Pecado Enfriar el café y Vamos a llegar Ver Ver Ver Ver Tarde al trabajo-DIJO EL Entre besos

-No importa-susurro Jess

     **Cuenta Jess:**

   

       Era Ella y Don Esteban Sí besandose Pecado Apuro un beso hermoso, apasionado, LLENO de amor. Como OEN extrañaba besos, DE DE DE DE como lo extrañaba Pecado Don-Penso Jess. Compañeros Ellos habian ESTADO TODO El Día de Juntos en El Puesto n. Pero COn Millas De detectives estafa SUS miradas Fijas en Ellos ella no sabia de Como lograba mantener el autocontrol de no ir y tirarse Encima de El Pecado Importar Lo Que Digan los demas Luisiana Don Intento Parr separase Poder Tomar Un poco de aire de Pero ella Sí Aprovecho de ESE Momento Parr empujarlo Suavemente Hacia la habitación Cayendo Sobre la cama Pecado Jess Sí Sento horcajadas Encima de El y Bajo continuo besándolo. Lenguas Sus, pasaba del del del del siempre como, boca luchaban Tenia Quien Por El Dominio Sobre Su, busque iba TODO Hasta Que Pecado sonido molesto empezo a sonar-ese es mi Teléfono ¿no -? Jess asintió Pecado DEJAR De besarlo - demonios, Debo contestar-Don Sí Quejo estirando Una mano Hacia la mesita de luz Parr Tomar Hacerlo celular Pero Jess FUE Más Rápida, Tomo las Esposas y hábilmente lo Esposo a la cama

 -No Hagas Que te espose La Otra mano-DIJO Con Ella una Sonrisa

-Bien Hecho detective-contesto EL, Intentando Olvidar el sonido siguieron-besandose demonios contestar Debo Podria Ser Importante-estiro Ninguna mano libre y atendió-Flack si, DÓNDE ... bien ya Parr voy Alla-

\- ¿Qué pasó - DIJO Angell ONU Porción preocupada Poco do Cara

-Un homicidio de la ONU Pocas cuadras de Aquí Debo Irme-DIJO Don Pero no Intento liberarse-entonces me das la llaves o sigo Arrestado-DIJO Con una Sonrisa seductora. Jess Hacerlo tomo celular para ver la foto Que le habian Enviado del homicidio

 -Uh, Tienes Que ir me temo Que Debo Liberarte Pero Para La Próxima no te escapas-le Saco Las Esposas, le dio un beso y salio de Encima de El

-Tengo Nessun Intenciones de Huir - le dio Otro beso, SI vistió Y Sí dirigió A La Escena del Crimen.

 

                                                                      Aleta 

POR FAVOR REVISE!

 


End file.
